Iterum
by ItsSafo
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos. EWE. Desde 100 palabras hasta 1000, 10 capítulos. ¿Te animas? Han pasado 15 años desde la última vez que lo vio. Un hechizo bien realizado puede fácilmente destruir el amor, ¿o no? Rated M por posibles escenas subidas de tono.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Hace poco ingresé (ayer) al foro de Hogwarts a través de los tiempos... sinceramente una total noob porque llevo AÑOS en fanfiction y ni cuenta me di que habían foros.

Bueno, leyendo los diferentes topics del foro me di cuenta que había un reto en honor al 1ro de Setiembre y yo tenía una idea que justo empezaba por esa fecha y dije: !Vaya! Que coincidencia. De ahí leí que era un formato medio especial, empezando con 100 palabras hasta 1000 palabras en 10 capítulos y me desanime un poquito, pero luego pensé que esta interesante y aquí estoy intentándolo.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

\- ¡Mamá, es hora de irnos! – gritó Hugo, ansioso por su primer año en Hogwarts.

La voz de su hijo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

\- Sí, prometió estar ahí a tiempo.

\- Bien, yo llevaré tu baúl, no te vayas a alejar, espérame cerca. -Hugo asintió, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y en un pestañeo ya había desaparecido.

\- _Tú puedes hacer esto Hermione. Solo no lo mires a los ojos._ – la bruja levitó el pesado baúl e ingresó a la chimenea, soltó un largo suspiro e intento calmar sus nervios. – ¡Estación de King's Cross!

* * *

Hay chicas que me dicen que los capítulos de mi otro fic son muy cortos... me imagino que con esto se mueren jajaja.

La historia consta de 10 capítulos y tengo hasta el 1ro de noviembre para colgarlos todos. _Estoy jodida. Wish me luck, may the force be with me, give me your energy, etc._


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo apremia pues este reto se cierra el 1ro de noviembre, _OHMYGOD._

Aquí la pequeña continuación. Sé que todavía la historia no tiene forma, pero bueno... a mí me gusta :)

¿Será porque ya sé como va a terminar?

Reflexiones retorcidas en plena madrugada.

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

Al salir de la chimenea vio a Hugo en compañía de los Potter y algunos Weasley, incluido su padre.

El grupo intercambio saludos y juntos se dirigieron al andén 9 ¾. Al ingresar en el apartado mágico, Hermione sintió la adrenalina invadir su torrente sanguíneo.

Ya habían pasado 15 años, el hechizo podría haberse debilitado, y este encuentro podría ser la estocada final para desatar el infierno. La castaña tenía las palmas sudorosas, la garganta seca y los nervios a flor de piel. Todo podría irse al diablo en unos segundos, debía ser cuidadosa.

No vino de nuevo. – susurró Ginny. – Sé que su divorcio fue terrible, pero por lo menos podría venir por su hijo. Ron y tú están aquí por Hugo.

La castaña ni siquiera se atrevió a alzar la vista, muchos menos a mirar en dirección a ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? – preguntó Ginny preocupada.

\- No, nada. – contestó ella, intentando sonar convincente.

\- Estas demasiado callada.

\- Es el primer año de Hugo, estoy un poco nerviosa. – mintió ella.

\- Oh, Mione, no te preocupes. James y los demás cuidarán de él en Hogwarts.

\- Sra. Potter, Sra. Weasley, ¿saben dónde está James? Necesito mostrarle mi nueva Saeta de Fuego Suprema.

Hermione palideció.

* * *

Con algo de suerte y mucha mecanografía seré capaz de colgar el 3er mini capítulo más tarde. Ya lo tengo todo escrito en un cuaderno; sin embargo, se me hace medio tedioso pasarlo al formato digital, especialmente porque como escribo _in a hurry_ y mi letra es horrible... me demoro un par de minutos decodificando cada jeroglífico.

Bueno, espero que les guste, o que al menos alguien lo lea porque aunque parezca super sencillo poner tan pocas palabras juntas, para mí es difícil, especialmente porque me gusta ser bastante detallista con la descripción, lo cual evidentemente aquí no puedo.

Y hacer que sean 100 o 200 o 300 palabras exactas _is hard AF._

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera entrega del reto! Faltan 3 días y 7 capítulos... tal vez no lo logre :/

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **A/N: Este capítulo es un flashback, no es que este cambiando la historia.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

\- Eres tan hermosa. - susurró él antes de besarla. - Te amo, Hermione, lo sabes ¿verdad? - Ella asintió. - Dilo.

\- Sé que me amas. - contestó, acercándose a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron abrazados en silencio por unos minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar. - Tengo algo que contarte. - Silencio. - Estoy nervioso, no sé cómo lo tomarás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella preocupada.

Él se alejó ligeramente para poder verla a los ojos.

\- Sé que cuando esto empezó quedamos en que sería un secreto, pero esto se ha convertido en algo serio y estoy harto de las mentiras.

\- Sabes que tu familia se opondrá a lo nuestro.

\- ¿Y la tuya no?

\- Sí, todos se opondrían. – admitió ella.

\- No me importan ellos. Te amo, en serio te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, pero…

\- Se lo he dicho a mi padre esta mañana. – dijo él muy rápido.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Después de unos segundos habló por fin. - ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

Su novio hizo una mueca. Cogió su varita de la mesita auxiliar y se la acercó al rostro, susurró un encantamiento y en cuestión de segundos varios cardenales aparecieron en su rostro y en su pecho descubierto.

\- ¡Merlín! – exclamó Hermione conteniendo las lágrimas.

\- Ahora mismo no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Hermione. Soy pobre, no tengo familia y mi apellido esta maldito, pero te amo y quiero casarme contigo. – La castaña ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, abrazó a su amado y lo besó con ahínco.

De pronto se vieron interrumpidos por un picoteo en la ventana.

\- Es la lechuza de mi familia. – dijo él asombrado, se levantó de la cama y cogió la carta. – Es de mi padre. – Un rastro de esperanza apareció en su rostro, pero al leer la carta, desapareció. – Debo ir a San Mungo, mi madre ha sufrido un accidente.

* * *

Cada vez son más palabras y me cuesta contarlas porque me mareo y el bendito contador de word incluye guiones, ugh

Saludos~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **A/N: Este capítulo sigue el flashback del capítulo pasado.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

Una sonora explosión la sacó de sus pensamientos de forma violenta. Hermione se levantó de la cama, cogió su varita y caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento en estado de alerta.

Lo que vio al llegar la dejó atónita. Su sala estaba completamente destruida y en medio de todo el caos se alzaba un brujo alto que miraba con desdén a su alrededor.

-No puedo creer que mi hijo pasará sus días rodeado de tanta inmundicia. – Habló él brujo percatándose de la presencia de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué hace en mi casa? – preguntó Hermione mientras lo apuntaba con su varita. El hombre no contestó. – Su hijo está en San Mungo, pero eso usted ya lo sabe así que dígame, ¿qué hace en mi casa?

\- ¿Es este cuchitril una casa? – el hombre bufó. – No lo diré dos veces, señorita Granger. Deje a mi hijo en paz, una unión entre ustedes no solo es inaudita, es desdeñable.

\- Creo que su hijo ya es un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

\- Mi hijo es débil, y está a punto de desgraciar siglos de tradición y buenas costumbres, pero es mi heredero. No permitiré que una sangresucia arruine mi estirpe.

Hermione apretó su varita con fuerza, tenía tantas ganas de maldecir a ese hombre.

\- Sus padres viven en Huddersfield, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó él con malicia.

\- No se atreva a acercarse a mis padres.

\- No necesito acércame a ellos, señorita Granger… así como no necesite estar cerca de mi esposa y mire como terminó, probablemente en unas horas irá a encontrarse con la desquiciada de su hermana.

\- ¿Fue usted?

\- Oh, por supuesto que no, querida. Cuando uno tiene los medios, no es necesario ensuciarse las manos.

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su propia esposa? ¿A la madre de su hijo?

\- ¡Ella también es débil! Tan estúpida y débil. Escuchó la conversación con mi hijo y decidió protegerlo, pero ella no es indispensable.

\- Es usted un bastardo. Si toca a mis padres, yo…

En un pestañear el brujo estaba cerca a Hermione y le había lanzado una maldición.

\- ¿Qué demon…

\- Sin amenazas, señorita Granger. Puedo ponerme de mal humor y mandarlos ahora mismo. Están listos para actuar ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que agonicen sus padres en un hospital muggle si mis contactos los visitan? – El brujo la miro asqueado.

Hermione sintió miedo, miedo por su familia a la que tanto amaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

* * *

Bueno, la historia va tomando forma... Faltan horas lo más probable es que no termine T_T


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

\- Desaparece. – dijo el brujo mirándola cruelmente. – Matarte sería fácil; sin embargo, mi hijo no es idiota, sabrá que he sido yo y eso complica mis planes.

\- Me iré de Londres.

\- No, eso no es suficiente. Él te puede buscar, necesito que desaparezcas, que sea como si nunca hubiera existido esta abominación.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quiere que haga? No puedo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Oh, querida, no de la tierra, pero sí de la memoria de mi hijo. ¿Entiendes a lo qué me refiero?

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Sabes realizar un hechizo desmemorizador selectivo, sangresucia? - La bruja no contestó. El mago frunció el ceño. – Te he hecho una pregunta, mugrienta.

Hermione cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó. – Sé cómo hacerlo.

\- Excelente. Hazlo hoy, no puedo permitir que mi hijo desgracie nuestro apellido.

\- ¿Morirá su madre? – preguntó ella, sabiendo lo mucho que él la amaba.

\- Es un precio menor a pagar y una advertencia: ya sabes de lo que soy capaz.

\- Es su madre, él la ama.

\- Es una mujer débil que cree en patrañas como el amor. – respondió el hombre furioso. – Estoy arrancando el problema de raíz.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir. – Si no lo haces bien, no solo tendrás que temer por la vida de tus padres, sino también la tuya y la de mi hijo. De nada me sirve tener un heredero que traicione mi linaje.

El brujo desapareció en la entrada y Hermione se derrumbó finalmente.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

-x-

-James está comprando dulces muggles junto a Hugo, querido. – respondió Ginny sin notar la tensión en su amiga.

El niño volteó a ver a su padre quien se había acercado también hacia las mujeres. – Señora Potter, señora Weasley. – saludó el brujo.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, él no recordaba nada aún. – Es Granger ahora. – contestó con voz ahogada.

\- Oh, lo siento tanto. – dijo él algo incómodo.

\- Padre, ¿puedo salir a comprar dulces muggles también? – preguntó el niño inquieto.

\- No sé si sea una buena idea Scorpius.

\- Vamos Draco. -intercedió Ginny. – James esta con Harry allá, no pasara nada.

Draco asintió. Sacó algunos billetes muggles de su bolsillo y se los entregó a su hijo. Scorpius sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la zona para muggles.

\- Debes dejarlo crecer, Draco. No puedes protegerlo para siempre. – dijo Ginny.

\- Lo sé. – contestó el rubio y luego soltó un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Has hablado con Astoria?

\- Canceló en último momento, Scorpius no se lo tomó tan mal. Creo que ya se está acostumbrando.

Ginny bufó. – No entiendo cómo pudiste casarte con ella.

\- ¿Qué tal maneja Weasley el divorcio, Granger? – preguntó Draco de pronto.

Hermione se tensó, en contra de su buen juicio alzó la mirada y la conectó con la de él. Mal, muy mal. Una ligera chispa avivó los ojos grises y luego el rubio frunció el ceño preocupado, la mueca desapareció en unos segundos.

Hermione sintió su corazón romperse. ¿Draco la recordaría algún día?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, ya casi estamos...

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

El pasillo de San Mungo se sintió eterno para Hermione. Habitación 452 había dicho la bruja en recepción. Cuarto piso: Daños provocados por hechizos.

Sus pasos se sentían pesados.

Al entrar, lo vio cogido de la mano de su madre, más pálida que nunca.

\- Draco. – susurró ella con pesar.

El rubio volteó a verla y a ella se le apretó el corazón, tenía la cara demacrada y los ojos rojos por haber llorado.

\- No sobrevivirá. – dijo él. – Creen que fue una venganza por haber traicionado a Voldemort.

Hermione tragó con dificultad, pues ella sabía la verdad. A Narcissa Malfoy la había asesinado su propio esposo como advertencia para ella.

\- Lo siento tanto, Draco. – Hermione empezó a llorar. Lo iba a dejar, iba a eliminar sus recuerdos, lo iba a traicionar.

Draco se volteó para coger la mano de su madre nuevamente. – Mi padre no ha venido hasta ahora. No puedo creer que me odia lo suficiente para ignorar a mi madre también.

Hermione se acercó a él. – Nada de esto es tu culpa.

\- Mi madre llevaba esto consigo, Hermione. – El joven saco un precioso anillo de su bolsillo. – Creo que me escuchó hablando con mi padre y que nos iba a apoyar. Es el anillo de la familia Black, es tuyo ahora.

\- No puedo hacerlo. – dijo ella, tan bajo que Draco pensó que había oído mal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que…

\- Te amo, Draco. Te amo tanto que ni siquiera entiendo cómo te puedo amar así.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, Hermione asintió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Draco había colocado el anillo en su dedo.

Ambos se sentaron, Draco tenía su mano cogida. – Esta es la mujer que amo, madre. Pienso casarme con ella. – El rubio luchó contra las lágrimas. – Sé que te caería bien, madre. Es bastante obstinada como tú y es muy lista, siempre me dijiste que busque una chica lista. – Draco la miró y sonrió ligeramente, Hermione no podía dejar de llorar. – Sé que tú lo entiendes, madre. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

A partir de ese punto para Hermione los hechos eran borrosos.

Ella lo había besado, había probado sus lágrimas y en medio del beso se había disculpado con él nuevamente.

Se había levantado de su lado, Draco la había mirado confundido.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó él.

\- Te amo lo suficiente para poder sacrificarme por ti, Draco. Prefiero que estés lejos de mí a que estés muerto.

\- ¿Hermione? ¿De qué hablas?

Hermione lo abrazó y el respondió al abrazo, ella acercó sus labios a su oído. – Te amo y lo siento. – susurró. Su varita apuntaba a la cabeza del rubio, las palabras salieron con dificultad, Draco abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta del engaño.

\- No, por favor. – susurró intentando oponerse a la maldición.

\- Lo siento. – repitió ella, al cabo de unos segundos Draco dejó de resistirse y su mirada se puso en blanco.

Hermione tenía poco a tiempo antes de que recobrara la conciencia.

Colocó el anillo de su madre devuelta en su bolsillo, lo ayudo a sentarse y le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

Al salir no miró atrás ni una sola vez, temía encontrarse nuevamente con su mirada vacía.

De pronto se encontró con Lucius Malfoy, quien la miraba expectante.

\- Está hecho. – dijo ella, el rostro aun cubierto de lágrimas.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo, sangresucia inmunda. – El hombre pasó por su lado y luego entro a la habitación.

* * *

\- Tierra a Hermione. – llamó Ginny.

\- Lo siento, me perdí en mis. – _recuerdos. –_ pensamientos. – Tanto Draco como Ginny se quedaron mirándola preocupados.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

\- Cuida a Granger. – susurró Narcissa en un último esfuerzo de proteger a su hijo.

\- ¿Granger? – preguntó Draco asombrado. ¿De qué hablaba su madre?

\- Cuídala. – repitió su madre, para luego cerrar los ojos.

Draco lo supo, su madre no volvería a abrirlos, vio la vida dejar su cuerpo y sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos.

Se sentía muerto, como si un gran vacío en su alma estuviera absorbiendo cualquier pensamiento positivo.

Su madre, su adorada madre yacía muerta en frente suyo. Su madre, la única que lo había entendido.

¿Por qué su madre había hablado de Granger? No la veía desde la guerra, al pensar en la castaña un profundo dolor de cabeza lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó su padre quien acababa de entrar.

\- Madre ha fallecido. – contestó él con rabia. – Y tú no estuviste aquí para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos. ¿Qué clase de esposo eres? Te crees un gran hombre, pero no estas para acompañar a tu mujer que yace en una cama de hospital.

\- Mide tus palabras, Draco. – le advirtió su padre.

Draco salió del cuarto furioso.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones del exterior y sintió un bulto en su bolsillo, al sacar el objeto encontró el anillo de la familia de su madre. Las lágrimas se abultaron en sus ojos, su madre. Su amada madre.

* * *

\- Ahora que Scorpius se ha ido no sé qué haré con tanto tiempo libre. – dijo Draco quien observaba el partir del expreso de Hogwarts.

\- Eres afortunado, Malfoy. – contestó Harry, Ginny asintió. – En casa tenemos todavía a dos que cuidar, si quieres te paso a uno.

Draco rio. – Merlín me libre.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre, Draco? – preguntó Ginny, Hermione alzó la mirada de pronto.

\- Su enfermedad avanza rápidamente, pero el hombre es tan terco que se niega a ser tratado en un hospital muggle.

\- ¿Qué enfermedad tiene? – preguntó ella de pronto, no había podido controlarse.

\- Cáncer, se inició en la espina dorsal y ahora ha migrado al cerebro. – contestó él sin emoción.

\- He hablado con algunos médicos muggles y me dijeron que lo pueden tratar con radiación, pero para mi padre la idea de ir a un lugar para muggles o estar en contacto con uno, es horrorosa. Se está dejando morir.

\- Eso suena mal, Draco. – dijo Ginny con pesar.

\- Es mi padre y por eso he intentado ayudarlo, pero si él no quiere ayudarse a sí mismo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. – declaró él.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Se sentía una pésima persona al desear la muerte de Lucius Malfoy.

\- La contratación me esta yendo excelente esta temporada. – dijo Ginny intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Solo espero que esta vez no te salgas del presupuesto. – contestó Draco, aceptando el cambio de tema.

\- ¿Quieres que tu equipo sea tricampeón o perder la Liga? – preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

\- Mira Potter, eres la mejor entrenadora de Quidditch del mundo, pero si vuelves a hacer los gastos de hace dos temporadas, me vas a quebrar.

\- Estas charlas de Quidditch se llevan mejor con algo de comida. – dijo Harry.

\- Buena idea, querido. – dijo Ginny. – Tenemos a la niñera por un par de horas más, creo que podemos ir al Caldero Chorreante. ¿Draco? ¿Hermione?

\- Como dije, tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora mismo. – dijo Draco.

\- Yo no creo que pueda, tengo que…

\- ¡Hermione Jane Granger, ni se te ocurra inventar una excusa patética! Sé que las cosas han estado raras desde el divorcio, pero somos amigos y los amigos salen juntos.

\- Yo…

\- Yo nada, Mione. – la cortó Harry. – No quiero que me dejes solo con estos dos maniáticos de las estrategias de Quidditch.

Draco la miraba expectante. Sus miradas encajaron y Hermione se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos que hace años la miraban con adoración. La castaña suspiró. – Bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvieron los cuatro sentados en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante, charlando y comiendo. Hermione no podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se había convencido a si misma que estar cerca de Draco podría ser fatal; sin embargo, no se sentía del todo incómoda.

La situación empeoró rápidamente cuando los Potter tuvieron que irse y Draco se ofreció para acompañarla a su casa.

* * *

Tres más y terminamos FIUUUU


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

\- De verdad no es necesario que me acompañes. – le aseguró Hermione.

\- Sé que no es necesario, pero deseo hacerlo. Dijiste que no estaba lejos así que podemos caminar juntos. – contestó Draco, intentando sonar afable. Las extrañas palabras que su madre había pronunciado antes de morir habían vuelto a su mente al ver a Granger: Cuida a Granger.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Por un lado, estar con Draco le traía recuerdos dulces y por otro, le rompía el corazón el saber que él no recordaba nada.

\- Esta bien. – aceptó ella. – Es en Londres muggle, pero solo está a 10 cuadras.

\- Excelente.

Antes de salir del callejón Diagon ambos transfiguraron sus túnicas para parecer muggles común y corrientes.

\- No salgo al Londres muggle hace meses. – dijo Draco buscando conversación.

\- Londres muggles es fantástico, hay tanta tecnología que el mundo mágico no maneja.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, la última vez que salí entre a un centro comercial de varios pisos donde incluso vendían automóviles. Que increíble creación. – dijo Draco.

\- Son bastante convenientes porque los muggle no pueden aparecerse. – explicó Hermione.

\- ¿Nunca viviste en alguna urbanización mágica?

\- Cuando estuve casada con Ron.

\- ¿Terminaron mal?

\- No en realidad. Creo que ambos sabíamos que las cosas no funcionaban.

\- Ya veo, lo mío con Astoria terminó mal. Bueno para ser sincero, empezó mal también.

\- ¿Cómo empezó? – preguntó Hermione sin poder detener sus palabras. Draco se había comprometido con Astoria Greengrass 14 meses después de la muerte de su madre. 14 meses después de que Hermione se borrará de su vida.

\- Mi padre me presionaba en buscar una esposa adecuada. – comentó Draco frunciendo el ceño. – Sinceramente estaba harto de él, solo quería que me deje vivir tranquilo y pensé que si hacía lo que quería me dejaría de incordiar. – Draco sonrió burlonamente. – Yo era un idiota en esa época, mi madre había muerto hace poco más de un año y yo…

\- ¿y tú? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

\- ¿Después de la guerra tú y mi madre entraron en contacto alguna vez Granger? – preguntó Draco de pronto. Hermione sintió nauseas. ¿Draco había recordado algo?

\- No, para nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Antes de morir ella me dijo algo. Por mucho tiempo pensé que fue un delirio ocasionado por la maldición que le echaron, pero ahora me parece curioso.

\- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? – preguntó Hermione con miedo. ¿Era el momento de la verdad? ¿Draco la odiaría si supiera la verdad?

\- Que cuide de ti. – respondió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Por qué mi madre usaría los últimos segundos de su vida para pedirme que cuide de ti, Granger?

Hermione no sabía que contestar. Draco alzó una ceja. – No tengo idea.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos hasta que él volvió a hablar. – Estaba perdido en esa época, quería que mi padre me de mi herencia y simplemente desaparecer, pero primero tenía que casarme. Mi padre buscó a la novia perfecta, sangrepura, rica, de gran apellido y una completa perra insoportable.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Nunca la había amado. La idea la alegró considerablemente.

\- ¿y tú?

\- ¿yo qué?

\- ¿Cómo empezó lo tuyo con Weasley? ¿Fue después de la guerra?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. – Yo pasaba por un mal momento y Ron estuvo ahí, Ronald siempre estuvo ahí. Pensé que era mejor estar juntos que estar sola y simplemente me dejé llevar. Con el paso de los años nos dimos cuenta que lo que teníamos no era suficiente para llevar un matrimonio.

\- Eso suena muy maduro. – dijo Draco admirado. -Astoria tenía un amante y un día simplemente me cansé. Le pedí el divorcio y ella intentó llevarse todo mi dinero.

\- Es aquí. – anunció Hermione mostrándole la entrada de un edificio.

Draco asintió. – Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Granger.

Hermione asintió, de pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No quería que Draco se fuera.

El rubio frunció el ceño. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí. – dijo ella, pero las lágrimas ya habían empezado a fluir.

Draco acercó la mano a su mejilla y al tocarla una sensación extraña lo embargó. – Granger, ¿por qué siento que ya he hecho esto antes?

\- Tal vez sea porque en verdad ya lo hiciste antes. - susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Qué demonios hablas? – le preguntó el frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Hermione no pudo contenerse más, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Se metió entre sus brazos y lo abrazó como lo hizo la última vez que lo había visto. Escondió la cara en su pecho y dejó de intentar aguantar el llanto.

Draco estuvo estático los primeros minutos, pero luego correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó. – No sé muy bien que está pasando, Granger. – susurró él. – Pero tenerte así, entre mis brazos, se siente condenadamente bien.

Hermione separó la cara de su pecho. – Lo siento, Draco. En verdad lo siento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

El cuerpo de la castaña se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. No solo eso, era como si su cuerpo reconociera cada curva del de ella.

\- ¿Por qué te estas disculpando, Granger? Dime la verdad ¿Qué está pasando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos castaños se veían hinchados por tanto llorar. Draco sintió aprensión al verla tan desolada.

\- Esta bien, no me digas nada. Solo deja de llorar. – dijo él sin dejar de abrazarla. Por impulso agachó la cabeza para poder oler su cabello, el cual de pronto llamaba mucho su atención.

La mano de Draco descansaba en la espalda baja de Hermione y el rubio pensó que ese era el lugar indicado para él.

No, eso era imposible. No veía a Hermione Granger hace más de 15 años, ¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así? ¿por qué su pulso se había acelerado tanto? ¿por qué de pronto abrazarla se sentía tan normal?

\- No tienes idea como te he extrañado. – susurró Hermione. Draco clavó la mirada en ella.

\- ¿Cuánto me has extrañado?

\- Muchísimo. Hubo días en los que sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido. – confesó ella.

\- ¿Por qué te sentías así, Hermione?

\- Porque te amo tanto, Draco. No importa cuánto tiempo pase te seguiré amando.

\- ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros, Hermione? Dímelo, no más mentiras. Dímelo, por favor. – le rogó él. Draco se había sentido vacío por años, pero siempre pensó que esto había sido causado por la muerte de su madre. De pronto muchas cosas en su vida no tenían sentido.

Hermione cogió su rostro entre ambas manos y se puso en puntillas para poder besarlo, el cuerpo de Draco reaccionó por sí mismo.

* * *

\- Esto es una locura. – dijo Hermione sin dejar de besarlo.

\- Lo sé. – contestó él.

\- Nadie se debe enterar de esto, Draco. La gente pondría el grito en el cielo si se entera. Ya me imagino los titulares de El Profeta.

Draco asintió. – Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que se enteren. Mi padre sería capaz de matarme con sus propias manos.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

Draco se quitó la camisa tan rápido como pudo. - ¿Eres una gryffindor en la cama, Hermione? – preguntó sonriendo de lado.

\- Puede ser. – contestó ella para luego guiñarle el ojo.

El rubio sonrió, se acercó nuevamente a ella para besarla, al mismo tiempo empezó a deshacer los botones de su blusa. – No te vayas a enamorar de mí, Hermione. – le advirtió él, antes de mordisquear su cuello.

\- Tú no te vayas a enamorar de mí, Draco. – respondió ella mientras intentaba deshacerse de la correa de él.

\- Nunca. – Draco le soltó el cabello.

Hermione por fin pudo deshacerse de la correa y empezó a abrirle el pantalón. Draco le agarró las manos. – Estas demasiado vestida.

\- Significa que no estás haciendo algo bien. - respondió ella alzando una ceja, retándolo.

Draco le quito la blusa por completo y en un instante se había deshecho del sostén también.

\- ¡Por Salazar! – exclamó al verla. – Eres más perfecta de lo que imagine.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. – Tú no estás del todo mal. – Draco hizo una mueca.

Hermione terminó de deshacerse de su propia falda y Draco hizo lo propio con su pantalón.

Ambos en ropa interior se miraron. Draco estaba ansioso, sin pensarlo dos veces la levantó y ella entrelazó sus piernas en la espalda de él. Draco colocó sus manos debajo de su trasero. - ¿Cuál de todas esas condenadas puerta es tu habitación, Granger?

\- La del medio. – el rubio los llevó a ambos hacia el cuarto. Cuando entró, la depositó en la cama, se colocó sobre ella y la besó.

Sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y empezó a deslizar su ropa interior hasta por fin deshacerse de ella.

\- Eres tan perfecta, Hermione. – dijo él mientras besaba su cuerpo.

\- Draco, por favor. – susurró ella excitada. – Has estado jugando conmigo toda la noche.

\- Quiero jugar contigo aún más. – declaró él, centrándose en sus pezones.

Hermione alzó las caderas para sentirlo. Ambos gimieron.

La mano derecha del rubio se deslizó por el cuerpo de la castaña hasta encontrar su destino.

\- Estas tan mojada, Hermione. Realmente me quieres dentro, ¿no? – su dedo se deslizó desde la apertura hasta su clítoris, los gemidos de la castaña invadieron la habitación.

\- Deja de jugar. – dijo ella, mientras tiraba de su bóxer intentando desnudarlo.

Draco se levantó y se deshizo de su última prenda. La besó con pasión y se alineó con su entrada.

Ambos gimieron, la sensación era simplemente sublime.

El rubio intentó mantener un ritmo tranquilo, pero Hermione lo incitó a aumentar la velocidad al mover sus caderas.

En poco tiempo ambos estaban jadeando y gimiendo, ambos cuerpos sudorosos. Los besos eran erráticos pues las sensaciones nublaban sus demás sentidos.

Draco rozó su centro nuevamente con sus dedos, sin dejar de moverse. Hermione gimió. – Sigue así. – lo instó, él obedeció.

\- Te estas apretando contra mí, ¿te vas a venir?

Ella asintió, Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas y la presión de sus dedos. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, su cuerpo se sintió blando mientras las oleadas de placer se apoderaban de ella.

Draco siguió penetrándola hasta que él también llego a su orgasmo.

* * *

¿Cómo había pasado esto? Hermione estaba atónita. Quince años, quince malditos años y sus cuerpos se habían reconocido como si no hubiera pasado un día, pero el tiempo había pasado y ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Lista para decirme la verdad, Hermione? – preguntó Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

 **AVISO: Por el bien de este fic, Hermione y Ron solo tienen un hijo, que es Hugo, no Rose. Hugo es menor que Albus por un año (en el libro tienen la misma edad)... y eso es todo.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #10: "Primero de Setiembre" del foro Hogwarts a través de los tiempos.**

 **UPDATE: GANAMOOOOOS WUUUU~ Este fic consiguió el primer lugar en el reto! Gracias a todos por leerme y en especial gracias a quienes votaron por mí, los amo 3**

* * *

Hermione acarició su cabello platinado.

\- Siento que no has cambiado en nada. Todo sigue igual. Sería hermoso si todo siguiera igual. – le dijo ella, Draco la miró fijamente.

\- Te veo y se me vienen ideas a la cabeza. Estas desnuda, con el cabello alborotado, pero la habitación es más pequeña, las paredes son crema. ¿Qué significa todo eso?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Sin que Draco se diera cuenta cogió su varita y lo abrazó. – Hace mucho tiempo tú y yo estuvimos enamorados. – dijo ella de pronto. – Incluso llegamos a comprometernos, pero nadie sabía nada. Era nuestro secreto.

\- ¿Por qué sería un secreto? ¿Por mi padre?

\- Sí, pero también por mis amigos y familia. Las cosas eran diferentes, Draco. Ginny y tú aún no habían empezado a trabajar juntos, Ron te odiaba, Harry te veía con malos ojos. Ambos sabíamos que hacerlo en secreto era lo mejor, hasta que tú decidiste decírselo a tu padre.

Draco estaba anonadado. ¿Podría haber pasado todo eso?

\- ¿Qué pasó después de que yo se lo dije a mi padre?

\- Se acabó, simplemente se acabó.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior intentado acallar su llanto, con ojos llorosos y la mano temblando acercó su varita a la cabeza de Draco sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo que se acabó?

\- Lo siento, Draco. – susurró ella. – Comitia Oblivia…

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido, mientras cogía la mano de Hermione y lo alejaba de sí. - ¿Esto fue lo que pasó antes? – preguntó Draco furioso. - ¿Me borraste la memoria? ¿Borraste mis recuerdos?

Draco cogió a Hermione con ambas manos y de un impulso se colocó encima de ella.

\- No tuve otra opción. – contestó ella. – Tu padre…

\- ¿Mi padre?

\- No puedo decírtelo. Todo esto está mal, Draco. Es mejor si no lo recuerdas. No tienes que sufrir como he sufrido yo durante todos estos años.

\- ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

\- ¡No te lo diré!

\- Es por eso que mi madre me pidió que te cuidara, ¿no? Sabía que mi padre iba a ir a por ti.

\- Tu madre lo descubrió cuando se lo dijiste a tu padre.

\- Ella estaba de acuerdo, Hermione. Cuando murió encontré su anillo en mi bolsillo. Ella estaba de acuerdo.

\- Lo sé. – contestó ella.

\- ¿Y eso no significó nada para ti?

\- Draco, por favor, para. No te diré nada más. Será mejor que te vayas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué intentes borrarme la memoria apenas te dé la espalda? Yo quiero saberlo todo, Hermione. Quiero la verdad.

\- No puedo decírtelo.

Draco frunció el ceño, se veía demasiado molesto. – No necesito que me lo digas, puedes mostrármelo. – Draco cogió la varita de Hermione. – Legeremens.

La castaña intentó cerrar su mente a la invasión, pero no era lo suficientemente buena para sacar a Draco de sus recuerdos.

Draco lo vio todo, recuerdos que Hermione intentaba ocultar de él. Incluso sintió su dolor, sintió como cada recuerdo se clavaba en ella como una espina haciéndola sufrir.

La primera vez que se encontraron, la primera vez que se besaron, la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

La primera vez que se dijeron te amo.

-x-

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? - preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- No quiero hablar de ello. – contestó Draco al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la pared con su puño. –

\- Draco, háblame. No te puedo ayudar si no me dices que pasa.

\- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? – preguntó él ofuscado, Hermione asintió. Draco la empujó contra la pared más cercada y puso cada brazo a un lado de ella. – La he cagado. La he cagado en grande.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Te vi hoy, Hermione.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Sí, maldita sea, hoy. Te vi almorzando con Longbottom y vi a ese idiota tomando tu mano. ¿Por qué mierda tomó tu mano, Hermione?

\- Neville quería que lo ayude con… - Hermione lo miró sorprendida, ¿Draco le estaba haciendo una escena de celos? - ¿Me estas celando?

\- ¡Sí! Exacto, ¿ves? Ese es el problema. – Golpeo la pared con su puño nuevamente. - ¡Te estoy celando! Y no tengo derecho a celarte, pero te estoy celando. Ambos prometimos no enamorarnos, pero mírame, Hermione, ya estoy enamorado. – Draco la miró atormentado, al ver que la castaña no contestaba, suspiró rendido. – Será mejor que me vaya. Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Draco caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de poder alcanzar el pestillo, Hermione lo tomó de la mano. – No te vayas, Draco.

\- ¿Por qué no? Rompí nuestro acuerdo, la he cagado. Ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto, Hermione. – declaró él, se zafó del agarre de la castaña y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Te amo! – exclamó ella, al darse cuenta de sus palabras abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó él sorprendido.

Hermione se mordió el labio. – Dije que te amo. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Draco. Y no te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me dejes.

Draco sonrió. - ¿Es en serio?

Hermione asintió, el rubio casi corrió hacia ella y la besó. – Yo también te amo, Hermione

-X-

\- Mi padre esta al borde de la muerte ahora, Hermione. – dijo él por fin después de haber revisado varias memorias de la castaña. – Ya no puede hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a tu familia.

\- Draco… - él la miró serio. - Realmente lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué no luchaste por mí, Hermione? Podríamos haber protegido a tu familia juntos. – Draco frunció el ceño. – Maldición, podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas juntos.

\- No sabía qué hacer, Draco. No quise causarte más dolor e hice lo que en ese momento me pareció lo menos malo.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- Quisiera regresar en el tiempo y arreglarlo todo. Sé que lo que hice fue un error, y me he lamentado cada día de mi vida. ¿Me odias?

Draco acarició su rostro. – Hemos perdido quince años, Hermione. He pasado quince años vacío sin entender muy bien porqué. Quiero arreglar eso, quiero dejar de sentirme vacío. – Draco la besó. Sigues siendo perfecta. ¿Crees que podamos intentarlo, Hermione? ¿Intentar reconstruir mis recuerdos? ¿Hacer nuevos recuerdos? ¿Amarnos nuevamente?

Sí, Draco.

* * *

Llegamos al final de reto, no mentiré. Me he quedado medio corta y el final se siente medio abrupto, pero ha sido una aventura divertida.

Saludos~


End file.
